deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind vs Wreck-it Ralph
Megamind vs Wreck-it Ralph is S1 ''' '''E5 of Markus' Death Battle Description Dreamworks vs Disney. Which bad guy turned good will win this fight? Interlude (Invader - Jim Johnston ) W: Heroes, they aren't born, they are made. Anyone with a good heart and strong will can become one. B: Even the absolute scums of society can pick up their pieces and kick some ass in the name of justice. W: Like Megamind, Metro City's Master of Villany... B: and Ralph, the destructive villain of Fix it Felix Jr. W: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! Megamind (Bad - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Sega Genesis) W: Thousands of light years away from Earth, a black hole is consuming a neighboring solar system, in the solar system there are two known planets with life. One with populated by a humanoid species B: And one by some weird big headed, blue species. They are like Will Smith's Genie with birth defects. W: Both of these planets sent a small space shuttle, each containing their own child inside. B: Wait a second! This is a rip off of Superman's origin story! W: That was probably intentional, both shuttles arrived to planet Earth. One of the shuttles knocked the other into a prison so that it can enter a rich mansion. B: For a hero, that baby is a jerk. W: The kid who who got into the mansion grew up as the goody two shoes kid with a privilaged life. B: While the other one grew up in priosn, with the inhabitants teaching him the art of crime. Both were sent to the same elementary school. W: Growing up in the same school, Megamind noticed a parallel between himself and Metroman, Metroman was the good guy loved and respected by everyone for his powers and attitude, while Megamind was the loser, the odd one out, the last one picked. B: Racism, it never changes. W: Years of rejection made him realize that the only thing he is good at is being evil. Megamind: Is this my destiny? Wait, maybe it was! Being bad was the one thing I'm good at! B: After one explosive prank, Megamind was expelled from that school and brought back to prison, but he would not stop there, he would commit many heinous crimes with Metroman there to stop him. He quickly became an infamous criminal, using gadgets and playing rock music as him and his Minion wreck havoc! (Highway to Hell - AC/DC (Instrumental) W: Being the baddest of them all is pretty tough. Luckily, Megamind's big brain allowed him to invent some weapons to get the job done. B: First is the DE-gun, a little trinket he made in grade school, I remember making a good ol' beer nerf gun at grade school, I felt like a mad genius. W: (whispers) It was actually root beer. B: What? W: Nothing! This gun Wreck-it Ralph Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Markus R B D Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Redeemed Villain vs Redeemed Villain themed battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years